tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rolling Stones:Heart Of Stone (Guitar Tabs)
G7 C G7 e|-1-1-1-|-0--0-0-0--0---0-0-0--0--0-0-0--1-1-1-| B|-0-0-0-|-1--1-1-1--1---1-1-1--1--1-1-1--0-0-0-| G|-0-0-0-|-0--0-0-0--0---0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0-0-0-| D|-------|-2--2-2-2--2---2-2-2--2--2-2-2--------| A|-------|-3--3-3-3--3---3-3-3--3--3-3-3--------| E|-------|--------------------------------------| C G7 e|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---1-1-1-----| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1---0-0-0-----| G|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---0-0-0-----| D|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2-------------| A|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3-------------| E|------------------------------------------| There have been so C C7 e|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---0-0-0-----| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1---1-1-1-----| G|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---3-3-3-----| D|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2---2-2-2-----| A|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3---3-3-3-----| E|------------------------------------------| many girls that I've F Bb F e|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1----1--1-1-1------------| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-3--1--1-1-1-----1------| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-3--2--2-2-2-----2--2---| D|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3-----3---| A|-----------------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------------| known. D e|-2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2-2-2--2--------------| B|-3--3--3--3--3--3--3--3-3-3--3--------------| G|-2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2-2-2--2--------------| D|-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-0-0--0--------------| A|--------------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------2----| I've made so many cry G e|------3---3---3---3---3--3--3---3---------| B|------0---0---0---0---0--0--0---0---------| G|------0---0---0---0---0--0--0---0---------| D|------0---0---0---0---0--0--0---0---------| A|------------------------------------------| E|-3----------------------------------3--4--| And still I wonder why. Am e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0--------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1--------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2--------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2--------| A|------------------------------------------| E|-0----------------------------------3--4--| Here comes the little girl, e|--------------0----0--0-0--0--0-0-0--0--------| B|--------------1----1--1-1--1--1-1-1--1--------| G|--------------2----2--2-2--2--2-2-2--2--------| D|--------------2----2--2-2--2--2-2-2--2--------| A|-0--------------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------3--4--| I see her walking down the street e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0--------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1--------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2--------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2--------| A|-0----------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------2--3--| She's all by herself e|--------------0----0--0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--| B|--------------1----1--1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| G|--------------2----2--2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|--------------2----2--2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| A|-0---------------------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------------------| I try and knock her off her feet. But she'll F e|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| A|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| E|-----------------------------------------| never break, never break, never break, never G C G e|-3--3-3-3--3--3-----3------------------| B|-3--3-3-3--3--3--5--3------------------| G|-4--4-4-4--4--4--5--4------------------| D|-5--5-5-5--5--5--5--5------------------| A|---------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------| break, this heart of Am e|-0-----------------------------| B|-1-----------------------------| G|-2-----------------------------| D|-2-----------------------------| A|---------------------------0-2-| E|-------------------------------| stone. Oh no no. This heart of C G e|-0--------------------------------| B|-1-------------0------------------| G|-0-------------0------------------| D|-2-------------0------------------| A|-3--------------------------------| E|---------------3------------------| stone What's different a- C C7 e|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---0-0-0-----| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1---1-1-1-----| G|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---3-3-3-----| D|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2---2-2-2-----| A|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3---3-3-3-----| E|------------------------------------------| -bout her? I don't really F Bb F C e|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1----1--1-1-1----------| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-3--1--1-1-1---1------| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-3--2--2-2-2---0--0---| D|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3------2---| A|---------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------| know. D e|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| B|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--| A|-----------------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------------| No matter how I try G7 e|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1----1-1-1--1--------| B|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0----0-0-0--0--------| G|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0----0-0-0--0--------| D|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0----0-0-0--0--------| A|------------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4--| I just can't make her cry Am e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0---------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1---------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| A|-0-----------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4---| | | e|-------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------| G|---------------------5-7-7fb-7fb-7fb-7-----| D|---------5---5---5-7-------------------5-7-| A|-----5-7---7---7---------------------------| E|-5-8---------------------------------------| e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0---------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1---------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| A|-0-----------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4---| | | e|-------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------| G|---5-5-7-7fb-7fb-5---5---5------------5-7--| D|-7-----------------7---7---7----7----------| A|-------------------------------------------| E|-------------------------------------------| e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0---------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1---------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| A|-0-----------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4---| | | e|--------------10-10fb-*-*-*-*---r10--8-----| B|---5-5/8-8/10--------------------------10--| G|-7-----------------------------------------| D|-------------------------------------------| A|-------------------------------------------| E|-------------------------------------------| *Note: for every (*) hit the high E string with a full pre-bent 10 e|---0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--| B|---1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| G|---2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|---2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| A|-------------------------------------------| E|-------------------------------------------| | | e|-------10fb--*--*--*--*-------*--*--*--*---| B|---10--------------------------------------| G|-------------------------------------------| D|-------------------------------------------| A|-------------------------------------------| E|-------------------------------------------| But she'll F e|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| A|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| E|-----------------------------------------| never break, never break, never break, never G C G e|-3--3-3-3--3--3-----3------------------| B|-3--3-3-3--3--3--5--3------------------| G|-4--4-4-4--4--4--5--4------------------| D|-5--5-5-5--5--5--5--5------------------| A|---------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------| break, this heart of Am e|-0-----------------------------| B|-1-----------------------------| G|-2-----------------------------| D|-2-----------------------------| A|---------------------------0-2-| E|-------------------------------| stone. Oh no no. This heart of C G e|-0---------------------------| B|-1-------------0-------------| G|-0-------------0-------------| D|-2-------------0-------------| A|-3---------------------------| E|-----------------------------| stone Don't keep on C C7 e|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---0-0-0-----| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1---1-1-1-----| G|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0---3-3-3-----| D|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2---2-2-2-----| A|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3---3-3-3-----| E|------------------------------------------| looking that same old F Bb F e|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1----1--1-1-1----------| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-3--1--1-1-1----------| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-3--2--2-2-2----------| D|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3----3--2--| A|---------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------| way. D e|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| B|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--| A|-----------------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------------| If you try acting sad G e|------3---3---3---3---3--3--3---3---------| B|------0---0---0---0---0--0--0---0---------| G|------0---0---0---0---0--0--0---0---------| D|------0---0---0---0---0--0--0---0---------| A|------------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4--| you'll only make me glad. Am e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0---------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1---------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| A|-0-----------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4---| Better listen little girl, e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0---------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1---------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| A|-0-----------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4---| you go on walking down the street. e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0---------| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1---------| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2---------| A|-0-----------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------3--4---| I ain't got no love e|----0--0-0-0--0--0-0---0--0-0-0--0--0-0-0--| B|----1--1-1-1--1--1-1---1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| G|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|----2--2-2-2--2--2-2---2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| A|-0-----------------------------------------| E|-------------------------------------------| I ain't the kind to meet. 'Cause you'll F e|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| B|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--1--1-1-1--| G|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--2--2-2-2--| D|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| A|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--3--3-3-3--| E|-----------------------------------------| never break, never break, never break, never G C G e|-3--3-3-3--3--3-----3------------------| B|-3--3-3-3--3--3--5--3------------------| G|-4--4-4-4--4--4--5--4------------------| D|-5--5-5-5--5--5--5--5------------------| A|---------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------| break, this heart of Am e|-0-----------------------------------------| B|-1-----------------------------------------| G|-2-----------------------------------------| D|-2-----------------------------------------| A|---------------------------------------0-2-| E|-------------------------------------------| stone. Oh no no. You'll never break this heart of C G e|-------0------0-0-0-----3-3-3-3-3-3--| B|-------1------1-1-1-----0-0-0-0-0-0--| G|-------0------0-0-0-----0-0-0-0-0-0--| D|--------------2-2-2-----0-0-0-0-0-0--| A|-3------------3-3-3-----2-2-2-2-2-2--| E|------------------------3-3-3-3-3-3--| stone, darlin'. No, no, this heart of Am e|------0--0-----0----0--0-0-0-----------| B|------1--1-----1----1--1-1-1-----------| G|------2--2-----2----2--2-2-2-----------| D|------2--2-----2----2--2-2-2-----------| A|------------------------------0--0--2--| E|---------------------------------------| stone. You'll never break it darlin' C G e|----0-----0-----0-----0--3--3--3-----------| B|----1-----1-----1-----1--3--3--3-----------| G|----0-----0-----0-----0--4--4--4-----------| D|----------2-----2-----2--5--5--5-----------| A|-3--------3-----3-----3--------------0--2--| E|----------------------------------3--------| You won't break this heart of stone. Oh, no, no, Am e|------0--0-----0----0--0-0-0-----------| B|------1--1-----1----1--1-1-1-----------| G|------2--2-----2----2--2-2-2-----------| D|------2--2-----2----2--2-2-2-----------| A|------------------------------0--0--2--| E|---------------------------------------| no. You better go. You better go C e|-----0-----0-----3-----------| B|-----1-----1-----0-----------| G|-----0-----0-----0-----------| D|-----2-----2-----------------| A|-3------3-----------0--0--2--| E|--------------3--------------| home. Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs